Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate valve, which is mounted in a vacuum chamber in a semiconductor processing apparatus, and is provided for opening/closing of an opening that communicates with the vacuum chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a processing apparatus for semiconductor wafers or liquid crystal substrates or the like, withdrawal and introduction of the semiconductor wafers or liquid crystal substrates, etc. are carried out, into and out of various processing chambers through pathways. In the respective pathways, gate valves have been used for carrying out opening and closing the pathways.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-351419, such a gate valve is provided so that a valve disk is made to arrive at a facing position to a valve seat in a valve box, by linear movement of a valve rod, which is displaced under a driving action of a cylinder. Thereafter, by moving the valve disk horizontally such that a seal member thereof presses against a valve seat, the pathway formed in the valve box is closed.